Emotionally Scarred
by Tprinces
Summary: Robin once agian has the repeditive nightmare about his parents death. Can he tell Starfire about this tragic night, or is he doomed to a life of secrecy? RobxStar pairing, oneshot


Soooooo, it seemed you liked my first story! I thought you'd like this one! It's a little more fluffy then the last story. I hope you like it! Oh, and it's not in chapters. One shot RobinxStarfire (of course).

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the Teen Titans, yadda, yaddda, yadda.

**Emotionally Scarred**

The circus was full this night. Every one in Gotham City had come to see the show. There wasn't an empty seat in the house, and that's why little Richard Grayson was so excited. He peeked from behind the curtain and saw the elephant act going on stage. His parent's would be next. He bubbled with excitement as a hand came on his shoulder. He looked up as his mother smiled down on him.

"Are you excited, Richie?" she said. He grinned wide as she knelt down beside him. She had shinning red hair that went past her shoulders. "Now, do just as I taught you. Do you remember your cue?"

He nodded, vigorously. "Right in the middle of yours," he sang.

She hugged him close. "That's my boy," she purred affectionately. Richard grinned.

"You had better put this on," said Richard's father. He was a very strong man with slicked-back black hair. He held up a costume of red, yellow and green with a picture of a robin on the back. Richard took it and grinned wider.

"And, now," said the ring-master, "For the two most talented acrobats in the Barly Brother's Three-Ring Circus! The flying GRAYSONS!"

The crowd was yelling themselves hoarse as Richard's parents flew through the air. He got his costume on and got ready. He had practiced this many times before. His parents would make like they were finished, when Richard would climb up on the pole.

Then, the spotlight would dart to him.

"What's this?" the ringleader would say into his microphone. "A mere child?" And the audience would gasp as Richard would dive off, his parents nimbly catching him.

He was the climax, and he was proud of it. He poked his head out and waited for his cue when a man stepped out into the middle ring. He was dressed as a ringleader, but Richard only saw half of him. Something about him made Richard's blood boil.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "Please, direct your attention high above the acrobats!" His body was now facing Richard. While half of his body was normal, the other half looked like it was burned with chemicals. It was pink and raw-looking. It made Richard want to scream in terror.

He quickly looked up past his parents and saw something. Something that made him more terrified then ever.

"Now, stay calm!" said the man. "Stay calm, ladies and gentlemen! As you can see, I have placed a bomb at the top of this tent! And IF you do not abide by my terms, I'm gonna make this show go off with a bang!" Then he laughed sinisterly.

Without thinking, Richard ran at the man and tackled him. Suddenly, things were blurry and in slow motion. The volume was turned down. He herd a loud noise and saw two people falling… people were screaming… his mind was spinning… what happened… what happened…

Robin woke up with cold sweat on his face. He was gasping for air and his heart was racing. He put his head in his hands and attempted to calm himself down.

He had had the dream again, on the night when his destiny changed. He had been having the dream for a while now, and every night it was more real then ever…

He looked at his alarm clock. 9:45. He had never remembered getting up this late. He got dressed and went out to the living room and saw that it was empty. Well, almost.

Starfire looked up at him and gave a grin. "You are awake!" she announced, happily. "Tell me, did you sleep well?"

Robin looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Out fighting the Plasmas monster," she explained.

"They found Plasmas? Where is he? Why didn't they get me? And why are you still here?"

"They discovered him on the south side of town. And you were so damaged from last night's encounter, and he was so weak, they decided to let you - how do you say it? – 'sleep out?' I stayed incase you awoke. " she said this with a blush.

Robin would have smiled but didn't. He wasn't in the mood. He walked to the window and looked over the city, a thinking habit of his.

"Robin? Something – troubles you?"

"I'm fine," he said a bit roughly.

"Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire hated it when Robin kept things from her. "Please, tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Robin, please."

He looked at her. She was standing right next to him and there was worry in her eyes. "It was – just a nightmare."

"Oh, you have had the 'bad dream'? Perhaps you would like to talk –"

"No."

There was a silence. Starfire put her hand on his shoulder. "Robin, I find that the best way to relive yourself of the bad dream is to speak of it." She gave a small and hopeful smile.

Robin looked away from her.

"It was – about the night my parents –" he took in a shuddering breath, "about the night my parents died."

"Oh," said Starfire, softly. "What happened?"

"They were murdered by – me."

Star gave a small gasp and put a delicate hand over her mouth. "W-what?" she said in a whisper.

"It happened when I was eight, but it feels like it was yesterday." He paused. Starfire put her hand gently back on his shoulder. "We used to be part of a circus, my mom and dad and I, and we were acrobats. We were doing a show in Gotham City. I was getting ready for my cue when Two-Face stepped in the middle of the tent. He told everyone that he had a bomb on top of the tent, which he did. My parents were still up there. I wasn't thinking. I thought I could take him, I thought I could bring him down, but couldn't. I tackled him which made him accidentally push the button. My parents are dead, and it's my fault." He paused again. "I tried to fight him, but I wasn't trained in combat, just gymnastics. He let me live, but he gave me something that would make sure I would never forget that night." He turned and looked at her. "Starfire, do you know why I where the mask?"

Starfire slowly shook her head.

There was a pause and slowly, Starfire raised her hands to his face. Then, she slowly took off the mask. She gasped.

Robin had two baby blue eyes, but that's not why she gasped.

Under his mask, Robin had a long scar that went from over his right eye, across the bridge of his nose, and under his left eye.

She put up two fingers and gently traced his scar. His heart fluttered at her touch and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw that they were almost touching noses. Then, passionately, almost hungrily, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

She returned his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. She dropped the mask and it lay there on the floor, forgotten.

So? Wadja think? I really hoped you guys liked it! I'm sorry if it was too long. Anywhoziwhatsis, tell me what chya'll thought! My next one will either be about Valentines Day or spin the bottle. Chow!

Luv ya

Tprinces


End file.
